


Tony's kids

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: Fantastic Four, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Bottom Pietro Maximoff, Bottom Steve Rogers, Botton James "Bucky" Barnes, Cuteness Eventually, Family Fluff, M/M, Tony has secret kids, Top Tony Stark, cause of Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: Tony Stark has hidden the fact that he has kids for 22 years, he has also hidden the fact that they are mutants. But during a fight when Tony is about to get badly injured, his kids come save him and the truth comes to light. He has three sets of twins.
Relationships: Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Pietro Maximoff, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be start of story but chapter 1 will be photos of Tony's kids.

Mikhail and Brunhild, aged 22. Mikhail has angelic powers along with white angel wings hidden in a pocket dimension on his back. Brunhild has demonic powers with demon wings also hidden in a pocket dimension. They call Tony mio padre, since they are Italian. 

Valerie and Valentine Stark, aged 21. Valerie has the power to control the four elements (Earth, Air, Water, Fire). Valentine has the power to regrow and control the Earth along with Darkness and Light. They call Tony mon père, since they are French. 

Arthur and Estelle Stark, aged 20. Arthur has the power to wield and use any hand held weapon, no matter what it is. Estelle has the power to control the stars and the cosmos, she can also use the stars to heal people. (Estelle also has dark red highlights, picture below). They call Tony Otōsan, since they are part Japanese. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's kids save him and the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, and the Avengers find out about them.

Tony stumbled into the kitchen, cursing in Italian, as he banged his foot on the door. He ignored the slightly heated glares sent his way by the others in the room (Namely Steve, Clint, Bruce, Scott, Wanda, and Sam), and the slight grins from the others (Natasha, Pietro, Thor, Spider Man, Vision, Bucky, Carol, T’Challa and Rhodey). He makes a bee line straight towards the coffee machine, making himself a large cup of coffee.

“Ahh yum, drink of the gods.” Tony mumbled, taking a large gulp of the scalding hot drink.

Tony ignored the mumbled curses from the people who still dislike him because of the Civil War. Which is stupid, Tony thinks, becuase none of them listened to him about anything. If they actually stopped and listened they would’ve learned that keeping Wanda inside was because there were people outside with signs saying “Burn the Witch” or “Send her back where she came from”. And if they listened to him about the accords they would’ve learned that if they signed as is, they would be able to apply for changes to the parts that they didn’t like. 

But of course, Tony thought, they knew better, Let’s listen to Mr. Always listen to the rules and Don’t keep secrets from your teammates. The guy who kept the secret that his parents had been murdered by the Winter Soldier, the guy who applied for the army and always listened to his superiors but the moment it was from a large government body, Captain America said no and ran with his other fugitives to Wakanda. That was after Steve and Bucky (More Steve then Bucky since Tony barely knew the guy) left him frozen for dead in Siberia, the only reason he escaped unscathed was because of Extremis.

Tony was still bitter about the whole situation, and bitter that nobody decided to listen to him when Tony was used to Politics, did no one think that after dealing with Politicians for so long that he didn’t know what to expect from them. He knew the moment he saw the accords that they were fucked up, but they still needed something to keep them in check especially after Leipzig and Ultron. The only trusted Avengers were Spider Man, Black Widow (She didn’t betray him, Tony asked her to let them go and not use more force than necessary), War Machine, Black Panther, Thor, and surprisingly Bucky, which had more to do with the fact that Tony vouched for him. Only reason Tony vouched for Bucky was because while his arm killed his parents, it was HYDRA who brainwashed him and made him do it. Only thing Tony asked of Bucky was to take off the arm and destroy it while Tony built him a new one, while Steve objected, like he usually does to his best friend, Bucky agreed instantly.

This caused Bucky to become one of Tony’s close friends, when he wasn’t being badgered by Steve and the others he went down into Tony’s lab (He even went there when he was being badgered by the others just to get some peace and quiet, FRIDAY didn’t tell anyone where he was and misled them the whole time, which Bucky was eternally grateful for), and either sat silently and watched the genius work, or asked questions listening to Tony talk. Either way Bucky was the only person Tony felt comfortable with (Besides Natahsa, Rhodey, Carol, Spider Man, Vision, Thor, Bruce, and T’Challa). This made things uncomfortable since Steve still thought of himself as Bucky’s best friend and whenever Bucky went by Tony, Steve followed with like a little duckling.

“You should stop drinking so much caffeine, before you die of caffeine overdose.” Rhodey dryly said, staring at Tony as he refilled his coffee for the 5th time.

Tony huffed, staring at Rhodey from the corner of his eye, “No such thing-”

Tony got cut off as the Avengers alarm sounded, Tony groaned as he walked to get his armor on, listening to Steve order everyone to get their suits on.

They all got ready in record time, and got onto the Quinjet, with Iron Man flying next to the aircraft. They landed down somewhere in New York and saw dozens upon dozens of Doom bots loitering around, crushing anything around them.

“Scarlet Witch, Speedster, Hawkeye provide cover for the rest of us and attack when you can.” The aforementioned three took their spots and started to attack, “Iron Man, Falcon, War Machine, and Vision provide aerial support and attack when you can.” The four took to the air and started to fire repulsor blasts or mind blasts. “Ant Man, Thor, Black Panther provide the frontal attack along with me, Winter and Black Widow and Spider Man.”

They all took off and started to attack and destroy the legion of monster bots surrounding them. Iron Man swooped in and attacked the bot that was aiming for Winter’s back, who mumbled a quick thank you before taking off again into the fight. Soon the Fantastic Four and some X-Men (Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Storm, Logan, and Charles Xavier) joined them to help them fight off the bots. Eventually though a massive giant spider soon joined the fight, making it a little harder since it was mostly resistant to physical attacks, surprising the people with super strength.

“Tony!” Rhodey yelled in alarm as the spider slammed a leg into an unsuspecting Iron Man. Tony yelled in alarm and a little pain as he slammed into the sidewalk as the robot slammed it’s leg down onto Tony’s leg, breaking the bone and shattering the armor.

His scream of pain caused War Machine, Vision, and Natasha to hurry their attempts to break through and help Tony. But they weren’t going to get there in time, and the others weren’t trying hard enough to get to him, but before the spider could slam it’s legs onto Tony’s head a sudden burst of light flashed.

Three separate shouts of “Mio Padre! Mon père! Otōsan!” followed the burst of light before six figures appeared in front of Tony protecting him from the various bots and spiders. The first figure was a young boy who looked around 22 years old. He was rather tall at around 6’ with striking platinum blonde hair with ice blue eyes. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with baggy jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. The most striking part about this young man was the pair of 20 foot white angel wings behind him with light circling around him. The girl next to him was very similar to the guy besides being around 3 inches shorter to 5’9”. She had the same platinum blonde hair, down to her waist and braided in a 5 strand waterfall, and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a red crop top that ended just above her navel, resting underneath was a red fire pierced on her belly button. Paired with that was form fitting black jeans and tennis shoes. Same as the boy behind her, she had on black 20 foot demon wings with darkness swirling her form as she and her brother crouched in front of Tony.

Next to them another pair of twins who looked similar to each other. The boy was standing at the same height as the last boy, but this boy had earth brown hair that covered his hair. He had striking brown eyes that matched his hair. He was wearing a simple form fitting brown shirt with a dark red cardigan over. Matching was a pair of faded blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He was surrounded by a brown aura with vines whipping back and forth covering Tony’s body protectively. The girl was standing at a height of 5’11” and had her light brown hair braided in an angel wing french bang braid with a fish tail to the side. Her striking eyes were similar to her brother and just as striking. A grey pullover woolen sweater with a pair of blue grey jeans and tennis shoes. Her aura consisted of blue, brown, red, and white. Air was swirling around her, covering her, with water and earth attacking the spiders. Fire was lit in her hands as she matched her brother's position next to Tony.

The last pair were also siblings. The guy was standing at a height of 5’11”. He had dark brown hair that looked gelled and combed to the side. His dark brown eyes took in the scene as he stood in front of Tony with a pair of swords in his hands. He was wearing a top black suit with a vest, button up shirt, and black tie, with a pair of jeans, rolled up at the ankle and tennis shoes. The girl was around 5’9” and was kneeling on the ground next to Tony. Her dark brown hair with crimson highlights was curled and puffed up and her dark brown eyes narrowed in concentration. Her black sweater was loose and her red scarf was wrapped around her dainty neck. Her dark blue jeans were stained in Tony’s blood along with her tennis shoes. Light swirled around her as it concentrated in her palms, you could see stars and galaxies in her light.

“You will not touch mio padre, mostri.” The blonde guy snarled as light coalesced in his hands revealing a lance, where he quickly joined the fight and started to slash the robots. The Avengers, Fantastic four, and X-Men (X-Men were the only ones who knew who these six were).

“Agreed.” The blonde girl stated as she also took out a mace and started to smash the robots.

“Mon père does not need to deal with the likes of you.” Vines crawled out of the ground as they climbed over the robots before applying pressure and shattering the robots.

“How weak they are.” The light brown haired girl looked impassively as the air, fire, water, and earth started to slice, burn, rust, and smash the robots.

“Brother dearest join the fight, I will be enough to protect Otōsan and I will heal him.” The crimson haired girl softly said to her brother as she leaned over Tony.

The brown haired boy nodded before he stepped away, “Of course dear sister, protect him well.” He ran off as the girl shook her head fondly.

Soon the fight was over with the five unknown people fighting with them. They all gathered together as the six unknowns stayed by Tony, with the Avengers, X-Men, and Fantastic Four lingered nearby.

“Why are you guys here, you were supposed to be at the school.” Logan gruffly said, as he stared at them imploringly.

The crimson haired girl stepped up, looking at the definition of grace, “We were here to help protect and support Otōsan.”

“What do you mean father?” Clint looked weirded out as he just looked at the six.

The guy with the sword stepped up next to his sister, taking her hand in his, “Exactly what we mean, Tony Stark is all of our,” The other four nodded, as the guy gestured at them, “Father or as me and my sister call him, Otōsan.”

The Avengers just stared blankly at each other as this information sunk in.

“Why don’t we talk about this back at the tower, and you guys can come also.” Steve directed the question towards the X-Men, and Fantastic Four who all accepted. They all got into the quinjet with Tony’s children carrying Tony’s unconscious body with them.

“He will wake up in around 1 hour.” The Crimson girl directed the question towards everyone on the Quinjet. Everyone nodded in acceptance as they all got into small groups to talk about everything. Bucky ignored everyone and went to sit by Tony’s kids striking up an easy conversation as they recognized who he was from Tony’s stories, Bucky easily ignored the looks Steve and his group shot him.

Soon they arrived back to the tower and after changing and getting cleaned they sat in the common room. The six siblings sat in a large couch, all touching and leaning against each other, laying arms and legs over each other. The other people sat around available spaces as they stared at the six siblings.

“So you want to introduce yourselves first?” Steve awkwardly asked, still reeling over the fact that Tony Stark has kids.

The blonde guy hummed, “Let us go first sister dear, we are the oldest.”

The blonde girl nodded, “Fine, my name is Brunhild, I am a mutant and my power is demon energy and I have demon wings.”

The guy sighed at his sisters blunt attitude, “My name is Mikhail, I am also a mutant and my power is angel energy with Angel wings. Also me and Brunhild are twins.”

“How does that work? Aren’t you supposed to have similar powers since you are twins?” Johnny asks, feeling confused.

Mikhail hesitated a little before answering, “That is a story told by mio padre.”

“Us next.” The girl bounced in her seat, while her brother smirked at her, “My name is Valerie and I am also a mutant. I control the four main elements.”

“My name is Valentine and I control the earth, darkness, and light. I am also a mutant.”

“Fine, Fine.” The last girl sighed, “My name is Estelle, I am also a mutant and I control the stars and cosmos, I can heal with them also.”

“My name is Arthur, I, again, am also a mutant. I am able to use any hand held weapon you put into my hand, even if I’ve never heard about it or used it before.”

Logan whistled, as he thought about all this as they had never heard the full extent of their powers, “Damn but why didn’t Stark claim you guys at all?”

Brunhild thought of her answer as she studied everyone, “That’s where things are a bit more clear. You all think our powers are strong right?” Everyone nodded, “Well mio padre didn’t want us in the spotlight until we were able to defend ourselves. So mio padre sent us to Xavier’s school where we kept our identity on the downlow. Eventually we had enough power and control to be able to be in the public. Now all mio padre has to do is release all the information he has on Ross and everything would be perfect.”

“What do you mean by all the information on Ross?” Bruce frowned as he tried to think about all the information that Tony could have on Ross.”

Brunhild just looked at everyone confused, “What do you mean? Mio Padre hasn’t told you about anything?” When everyone shook their heads no, she continued, “Well basically, mio padre has been collecting information on Ross since the accords,” She ignored the flinches of everyone, “Because padre knew that Ross made the Accords just to control superbeings,” She shot a glare at Steve when he made to open his mouth, which promptly shut with a snap, “So padre signed the Accords, it also was outlined in the Accords that the people who signed could apply for changes in front of the UN.” All of Steve’s team just looked slack jawed as they took the information in. “After this padre collected everything and anything he could get on Ross’ involvement in everything, all of this information will be able to put Ross in jail for the rest of his life.”

Steve felt guilt curl inside him as he thought back to everything that happened and how everything could have gone differently. He thought that Tony didn’t know what he was doing, but Steve forgot that Tony has lived with politicians since he was born. Tony would’ve known that Ross was going to do that and the reason he signed was so he could change it for all of them. If Steve had just listened then Tony wouldn’t have been stressed trying to get pardons for all of them after the big fuck up in the airport and, oh god, steve thought grimly, Sibera was the biggest fuck up ever. Steve had a lot of grovelling and begging to get Tony’s forgiveness back.

A faint groan caused them all to look and see Tony slowly wake up, “Mia cara Estelle.” He rasped as he reached a hand and caressed Estelle’s cheek. 

Estelle had tears in her as she stared at her dad, “Otōsan, it’s lovely to see you, I brought brother dearest and the others.”

Tony offered a small smile, staring at his kids with love and adoration, causing a physical ache in everyone seeing how much love and affection he had for his kids.

“Otōsan, how I missed you.” Arthur whispered as he grasped Tony and pulled him flush against his body. Tony grabbed Arthur and held him hard and tight.

“Ā, watashi no dārin no kodomo-tachi, totemo nagaiai.” Tony whispered in Japanese.

“So, Tones, want to explain everything?” Rhodey casually asked as he leaned back on the couch.

Tony glanced at everyone before he sat down in the middle of the sibling cuddle pile. 

“So you guys want to know how the kids were born? But first a warning, none of you will say anything bad about my kids. Anything at all, no threats, no insults, nothing.” Tony glanced at Wanda, warning clear in his eyes, as she glanced down refusing to meet Tony’s eyes.

Tony sighs as he slouches down, “First is that all of my kids are lab experiments.” Tony raised his hand to stop questions, “Someone, I don’t know who, stole some DNA from me and mixed it with the X-gene, I didn’t find out until all three sets were born. I stormed the lab destroying all DNA in there and got my kids out of there. I raised them until they were all 12, 11, 10 respectively. I then sent them to Xavier’s school where they came back every summer and stayed with me until now.”

“Mon père,” Valentine spoke up causing Tony to look at him, “You should get rid of Ross.” 

“Ahhh bien sur ma chérie.”

“Yea, yea just get rid of him.” Valentine blushed at the endearment, causing the other kids to laugh and jibe him.

“Friday.”

“Yes boss.”

Tony offered a deadly smirk causing chills to travel down everyone’s body, ”Activate Protocol 4398.”

“Protocol 4398 activated.” the AI said with a smug tone.

“What is that protocol?” Bruce asked, wringing his hands nervously.

Tony glanced at Bruce, “That protocol was releasing all information on Ross dealing with the Hulk, Abomination and whatever else he pulled in his life. He will now be in jail for the rest of his natural life.”

Stunned silence was heard as everyone absorbed the information, knowing they would never have to deal with Ross ever again.  
“How long have you been planning this?” Natasha’s mind was a whirlwind of activity trying to think on where Tony could have planned this.

“Since the Avengers started.”

Even Natasha looks stunned, besides the kids, “You knew that something like this was going to happen for that long.”

Tony nods, “Of course, we are a group of powered individuals, I knew the government was going to want to control us eventually. I’ve been getting information about Ross since then, along with drafting a copy of rules for us. Except when I was going to offer my rules to the UN, Ross beat me with the Accords. I, unfortunately, had to sign those instead but I made sure that I would be able to change what needed to be changed.”

“If you knew all that, then why did you keep me locked in the compound?” Wanda tried to think of a reason why she was only allowed in the compound, but couldn’t think about anything.

Tony looks on in disbelief, “Did you know how many people were going around with ‘Burn the witch’ and ‘Send the Witch home’ signs? If you went out there you would have been hazed, horribly hazed. I tried to keep you safe somehow, but of course all of you twisted that into something else.”

Wanda feels horror arch through her, after everything that happened with Ultron and her messing with his mind he still decided to protect her. Wanda felt horrible for how she treated him and how she was pissed off that she was just kept in the compound.

Wanda stands up, ignoring the pointed looks sent her way, as she drops to her knees in front of Tony, “Then I ask that you forgive me for my horrible misunderstanding of the entire situation. I beg for your forgiveness.”

Wanda stays on her knees, ignoring the shocked looks from everyone, she bows her head to look at the ground but then she feels someone kneel next to her.

“I also beg for your forgiveness, me and my sister have horribly misjudged you.” Pietro says from next to Wanda.

Tony stands up and tilts their head up, “I forgive you.” Pietro and Wanda look at him in shock causing Tony to chuckle, Pietro blushing all the while, “Maybe I should’ve told you that I was protecting you instead of just leaving you to rot in the compound by yourselves.”

Before anyone can say anything, Logan speaks up, “Hate to cut this short but us X-Men have to get back and tell them that these six won’t be back.”

“Actually we will be back, we can help teach and everything.” Estelle smiles brightly at Logan.

“All right then squirt, see you later.” Logan and the X-Men offer their goodbye’s and walk off.

“Same for us, sorry Tony, we’ll see you later.” Sue waves and walks out with the other Fantastic Four, leaving just the Avengers out.

“So we’re good now?” Pietro looks at Tony with hopeful expression.

Tony smiles softly at Pietro, causing Pietro to blush and Steve and Bucky to feel the ugly head of jealousy. 

“Yes we’re good now.” 

Pietro smiles brightly before he hurries over to Tony and hugs him tight. Tony tenses up before he relaxes and puts one arm around Pietro’s shoulder and the other raised towards Wanda. Wanda hesitates before she joins the hug.

“Want to sleep with me and the kids tonight?” Tony whispers quietly to the other two.

“Yes please.” Pietro’s voice is muffled by Tony’s shirt. Wanda just nods in agreement against Tony’s chest.

“Alright well if you have any more questions we can take care of that tomorrow.” 

The others nod in acceptance as the other Avengers nod and walk off, except Bucky and Steve who offer one more backward glance at the scene. 

Tony walks off, followed like a mama duckling by his kids and Wanda and Pietro. They soon arrive at Tony's room where all of them undress and then dress in front of each other with no shame. The girls wear one of Tony’s long shirts, which is all the way down to their knees along with their panties and bras. The guys wear their boxers and Tony’s large shirts. 

Tony sits down in the middle of his bed where Wanda and Pietro lay over his chest, hands curling together over Tony’s heart. Valerie and Valentine are curled on Tony’s left side and Mikhail and Brunhild are on Tony’s right side. And finally Arthur and Estelle are in between Tony’s, Wanda’s, and Pietro’s legs.

Tony whispers a quick goodnight, getting goodnights from his kids, Wanda, and Pietro.


	3. Homecation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the kids having a normal day at home.

Tony woke up with a slight groan, as he tried to shift but realized he couldn’t. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise as he looked around him. Valerie and Valentine were intertwined with each other, their legs interlocked and arms curled around each other. Valerie’s head was resting over Valentine’s heart and Valentine’s chin was nestled in Valerie’s hair. Over his chest was Wanda and Pietro were curled in a yin yang ball on his chest, Wanda’s bright red hair contrasting with the dark brown of Pietro. On his right side Mikhail and Brunhild are in the same position as Valerie and Valentine. Over their feet was Arthur on his back, lightly snoring, with Estelle starfish spread over his chest.

Tony let out a chuckle, staring at his kids and the twins. 

“Friday time?”

“It is currently 9:30 AM boss.” The AI responded.

Tony hummed in response, internally debating if he should wake up the kids or not. While it was somewhat early they still had to eat, especially the kids. They had a stronger metabolism if relation to their powers, and yesterday they did use up a lot of the power in yesterday’s battle. Eventually he decided to wake everyone up, he started with Arthur and Estelle.

He kicked his legs a few times trying to rose Arthur up, and after a few grumbles he opened bleary eyes to send a glare at Tony who responded with a grin.

“Otōsan, why’d you do that?” Arthur’s voice was slightly gravelly having just woken up, a hint of the velvet still shining through.

“Watashi no kodomo, it is 9:30 and after yesterday, you and your sibling’s need to eat before you use up any more power.”  
Arthur grunted as he shook Estella awake, she looked up as Arthur explained and nodded, slumping against Arthur. 

“Let us go sister dear and wash up, we need to get dressed also.”

Arthur rose up, grabbing Estelle by her hand and wandering over to their room on Tony’s floor.

Tony looked to his right and saw Mikhail staring at him through hazy eyes.

“Hai sentito tutto, mia cara?” Tony questioned, voice as soft as silk.

“Sì padre, I’ll wake up Brunhild and we’ll get ourselves ready.”

Mikhail gently woke up Brunhild, she sat up and looked around. Her hair was in slight disarray from the sleeping position, matching her hazy eye look.

“Let us go Brunhild, we need to get ready.”

“Of course Mikhail, let us go.”

They stood up and left Tony with the last pair of twins. He glanced and saw Valerie and Valentine in the same position as before. He stretched an arm out and shook Valerie awake first. She sat up, and looked around her surroundings, before she saw Tony and smiled softly at him.

“Good morning mon père. Should I wake up Valentine?” She questioned softly.

Tony nodded in acceptance, “Please, we need to go have some breakfast. Especially for all of you.”

Valerie nodded in acceptance as she gently picked up Valentine and walked over to their room. Tony glanced at Wanda and Pietro, who remained fast asleep on his chest, still curled into a yin yang ball. He gently shook them awake, where they sat up, looking around blearily. Pietro glanced down, blushing in embarrassment as he realized he was sitting on Tony’s chest, side by side with Wanda.

“Sorry Tony, didn’t mean to sit on your chest.” Pietro glanced down at the ground, suddenly feeling shy for some reason.

Tony grinned at Pietro, making Pietro blush again. “It’s all good, don’t worry about it. I just woke you guys up so we can go get some breakfast. You guys can go use of of the guest bedrooms on the left, there may be some clothes there since I had my kids stock the rooms with teenagers clothes. Male and female.”

Pietro grinned as he thought of all the clothing options that he had to choose, he shoot off in a blur with a quick “Thanks, Tony.” leaving Tony alone with Wanda.

Tony looked at Wanda and saw her looking down at the ground, a pensive look in her eyes. She looked up with a somewhat determined expression on her face. She stalked forward and stood right in front of Tony, leaving him blinking in confusion.

Wanda took a deep breath, “I would like to say I’m sorry.” Before Tony could ask for what, she continued. “I misjudged you horribly. I even blamed you for my parents death. But living here I realized that you had no idea that your weapons were being double dealed. So I would like to apologize for this misjudged in character.”

Tony simply stared at Wanda, an unreadable expression on his face. He stared at Wanda for what felt like a lifetime, but in all actuality was around 1 minute. He then looked at her and simply grinned, confusing Wanda even more.

Tony put a hand on Wanda’s shoulder, making her look up at him, a vulnerable look in her eyes. “I forgive you don’t worry. Everyone always judges me for the masks I wore, but we can talk later for now get ready and we’ll go get some food to eat.”

Wanda nodded, darting forward to hug Tony around his mid section, causing Tony to stiffen in surprise before he relaxed and hugged Wanda back.

Wanda shot a smile to Tony before she went to join her brother in the room. Tony chuckled as he shook his head, going to his own bathroom to freshen up.

30 minuted later he walked back into the living room and saw the kids spread out through the room. The girls were on the kitchen table talking about the latest fashion, and make up tips. The boys were on the couch, shouting and laughing as they played some Mario Kart.

“Alright Kids are we done here?” Tony called out, gaining everyones attention.

“Almost dad, we have one last lap and we’re done.” Arthur absentmindently called out, swearing around a green koopa shell.

The girls came to stand by Tony, shaking their heads in amusement as they stared at their respective brothers and half-half brothers. Mikhail shouted in glee as he took first place, the rest of the guys groaning at the loss. They put down their controllers, Mikhail shutting down the TV and counsel, and walked over to Tony and the girls.

Tony beckoned them into the large elevator, picking the common room level. “Now let’s go get some breakfast and then you guys can do whatever you want for the rest of the day. I have some repairs in the shop that need to be completed, and some SI product production.”

“Hai hai Otōsan, me and the girls will go shopping then. It’s been a while since we’ve gone. That okay?” Estelle asked as she glanced at Tony from the corner of her eye.

Tony waved his hand, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a credit card. “Sure, you can use this. Just don’t take more than 6 hours please.”

Estelle grinned as she shared looks with the other girls, “No promises Otōsan.”

Tony laughed as he looked at the boys, quizzative expression on his face.

“We’ll train for a bit and then go back up to the penthouse and play some games on the Wii.” Arthur shared looks with the others 3 boys, all of them nodding in agreement.

Just as Tony nodded his agreement, the elevator opened up and showed the common room, which was already filled with Avengers. Steve and Bucky were on the couch, Bucky raising a hand in greeting while Steve offered an apathetic smile. Bruce just glanced at Tony before he looked away, back to the tablet in his hand. Thor and T’Challa offered a smile, going back to their conversation at the couch. Carol, Natasha, Rhodey, and Spider man offered a nod, sitting down on the large 4 person couch next to the others. Vision was focusing on the food he was making, offering a backward wave, Sam just glanced and then walked over to Steve. Clint did the same as same, not acknoledging Tony at all. 

“So kids what would you like to eat before you head out?” Tony went to rummage through the cabinets, pulling out a bowl and some cereal for himself.

“What do we have Otōsan?” Arthur walked over to the large kitchen table sitting on the right side, with Estelle sitting across from him. The other twins did the same all looking at Tony.

Tony opened the fridge and looked around, pulling out some milk for himself first.

“We have some sushi, risotto, and some pasta.”

“Me and Estelle will take the sushi, Otōsan”

Valerie spoke up next, “We’ll take the risotto please mon père.”

“Some pasta for us please, mio padre.” Mikhail and Brunhild spoke up at the same time.

“Sure, sure.” Tony waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as he set around to prepare the meals.

He put 20 pieces of sushi, each, on two plates, handing them over to Arthur and Estelle along with a pair of chopsticks. They quickly broke the chopsticks, starting with a “Itadakimasu.” Tony got the risotto, scoping two heapings each on two plates, handing them to Valerie and Valentine. Valerie heated them up using some fire as they started to dig in. Finally Tony prepared some pasta for Mikhail and Brunhild, which Valeie heated up as well.

Tony made a bowl of honey nut cheerio’s, going over to to lean on Carol and place his feet in Natasha’s lap, which she started to gently massage.  
“Are the kids going anywhere today?” Natasha’s soft voice broke the silence, causing everyone to look at him in response.

Tony nodded, pausing to swallow the mouthful of food he had in his mouth. “Yea the girls are going shopping since they haven’t been in a while, I gave them a limit of 6 hours and handed them a credit card. They should be gone as soon as they finish eating. The boys will train for around 2 hours before going back upstairs and playing video games for the rest of the day.”

“You didn’t give them a limit on money?” Bucky looked at Tony as he asked.

Tony shook his head and grinned ruefully, “Nah the girls know where all the good deals are happening, the most they ever spent on a single item was around $200. Normally Estelle, Valerie, and Brunhild spend around $100 for around 10 bags filled to the brim with clothes.”

Natasha’s eyes widen as she looks at Tony, “Damn they really find good deals, normally that would cost a lot more than that.”

Tony nods, “Yea the most I ever spend on clothes is on my suits and watches to present well in galas. What nobody knows is that I always buy my clothes from places like Salvation Army or Walmart and other such clothes. I don’t shop at Gucci and other such places.”

Rhodey’s eyes widen, “So all those clothes people see you in, the ones speculating how much you spent on them, are clothes from Walmart.”

At Tony’s nod, Rhodey breaks out laughing thinking how everyone got it so wrong, thinking Tony only wore expensive clothes but he wore clothes at everyday stores.

“And what are you going to be doing all day mister?” Carol jabs a thumb into Tony’s side, who thankfully finished his cereal, and he squirmed.

Tony laughed as Carol jabbed his side, “I’ll be doing some repair work down in the shop, and working on SI products. Everything Avenger is caught up so all I have left is personal things.”

Natasha nodded in acceptance, “So the kids are gonna be by themselves?”

Tony shrugged as he looked at them, “Yea the girls are gonna have Happy with them, and all three of my kids know martial arts so if anything happens they can defend themselves. The boys are gonna be in the tower so they’re fine by themselves.”

“Otōsan, we’re ready. Can we leave?”

Attention was drawn towards Estelle who looked over at Tony who nodded, “Yea sure. Make sure you have Happy with you at all times though just to be safe.”

“Of course Otōsan.” Estelle, Brunhild, and Valerie walked forward and kissed Tony on both cheeks. Wanda also darted forward grabbing Tony in a hug, stunning a majority of the people, and she walked back towards the girls who walked towards the elevator.

“Mon père, we’re done also.” Valentine spoke up.

Tony waved his hand at him, “Alright make sure you don’t train more than two hours and if you feel faint grab some snacks so you don’t fait. Also stay hydrated.”

Valentine rolls his eyes exaperately, “Of course mon père, we will make sure we are all fine.”  
The boys walk forward each kissing Tony on his cheek, Pietro also darting forward to hug Tony before they all walked away to the gym.

Carol grabbed Tony, laying him down on their laps, hers and Natasha’s, “We can see you are tired, sleep you can deal with the other things later.”

Tony rolled his eyes, grumbling all the while but making no move to move away, only snuggling closer to Carol.

“Fine.” Tony whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of the TV and voices around him.


End file.
